1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding massage tables.
2. Prior Art
Massages are becoming increasingly popular for tension reduction and general health. A typical method for performing a massage is to put the client on a table in a prone position. Most massage practitioners often travel to perform massages at different locations, so there is a need for portable folding massage tables.
U.S. pat. No. 5,009,170 to Spehar shows a folding massage table that includes a tabletop comprised of a pair of hinged halves, and two pairs of legs pivotally attached to opposite ends of the tabletop. A diagonal brace is connected between the bottom of the tabletop and each leg. The diagonal brace is comprised of upper and lower sections pivoted about an intermediate hinge. A diagonal cable is connected between the top of each leg and the intermediate hinge of a corresponding diagonal brace, and a horizontal cable is connected between the intermediate hinges of opposite diagonal braces. When the diagonal braces are folded, the intermediate hinges of opposite diagonal braces tend to spread apart from each other if the tabletop is kept fully opened. However, such spreading is prevented by the horizontal cable. Therefore, the tabletop must be simultaneously folded when the legs are folded. As a result, the Sephar table cannot have its legs folded while the tabletop is kept open, so that it cannot be positioned flat on the ground for some types of massages. Further, the horizontal cable is attached to the diagonal braces at a sharp angle, so that it tends to allow some play in the braces, and consequently the rigidity and stability of the table are compromised. Other folding massage tables include products by Golden Ratio Woodworks, Oakworks, and Earthlite, all of which include horizontal cables connecting the intermediate hinges on opposite diagonal braces, and therefore suffer the same disadvantages. All massage tables have tabletops with wooden frames that require labor-intensive fabrication and assembly. Such wooden frames also tend to loosen after prolonged use.